This invention relates generally to disc brake construction; and more particularly concerns a brake which is both mechanically and hydraulically actuable, with provision for dual mode wear compensation.
There is a continual need for improvement in brakes, including disc brakes, in the interest of increased safety especially for vehicle applications, as well as efficiency including enhanced simplicity with provision for brake pad wear compensation. Where a brake is actuable both mechanically and hydraulically, wear compensation may be provided for in both these modes; however, insofar as I am aware, no prior brake integrates wear compensation adjustment in the novel manner now made possible by the present invention, with significant improvements in structure, mode of operation and results as will be seen.